


Come as You Are

by maraudersm00n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersm00n/pseuds/maraudersm00n
Summary: This is a Marauders Band Au. This is placed in modern times. (2019)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Come as You Are

CHARACTER AND WORLD INTRODUCTIONS

Sirius Black: Lead singer of the band. Canon compliant. 

James Potter: Guitarist. Canon compliant

Remus Lupin: Band Manager

Riley Silver: OC. Drummer of the band. 

Nico Frazier: OC. Bass player. (loosely based on Nico Di Angelo from the Percy Jackson series.)

Lily Evans: Girlfriend to James, best friend of Remus. 

Marlene Mckinnion: Host of Gryffindor T.V

Mary Macdonald: Host of Gryffindor T.V

\---------------------------------------------

The content is the same structure of north america but it's called Hogwarts. 

In Canada's spot is Gryffindor

In america's spot is Slytherin

In mexico's spot is Hufflepuff

And a made up island on the west coast is Ravenclaw.


End file.
